Un lugar al cual regresar
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Oneshot. Yuusei&Bruno. Yuusei no tiene un lugar al cual regresar, el cuerpo de Bruno desapareció. Sin embargo, eso no le priva de visitarle y de hacerle una tumba, misma que visita todos los meses. No, Yuusei Fudo no está loco... Semi-Fluffy.


**Un lugar al cual regresar**

Una solitaria y alta figura siempre podía divisarse los días primero de cada mes. Los habitantes del lugar no le prestaban mucha atención al conocerlo: moreno, cabello negro y ojos azules, en resumen, el salvador de la ciudad; es más, hasta se apresuraban a marcharse en cuanto entraba en sus líneas de visión, por mero respeto al sagrado momento que compartía cada mes con un extraño pedazo de roca erosionada.

Yuusei Fudo no se había vuelto loco, mucho menos formaba parte de algún extraño ritual, simplemente cumplía una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, un pequeño consuelo tras las tragedias que le habían sucedido y que había superado, a costa de perder a un amigo. Así pues, como si la cita estuviera predispuesta de antemano, a eso de las cinco en punto, el día primero de cada mes, dejaba que sus pasos vagaran por la ciudad, subieran suavemente por las colinas —pasos ocultos por el suave pasto— y se posaran en la parte más alta de Neo Dominó, allí desde donde se veía a todos y todo, el mejor lugar para descansar de una larga jornada de trabajo.

El hombre no tenía ningún remordimiento sobre su vida, sobre las acciones emprendidas en el pasado ni los resultados, que se habían tornado completamente favorables para su equipo, para el futuro que todos ansiaban. Tampoco estaba triste —no mucho, estrictamente hablando—, comprendía que sus amigos necesitaban comenzar nuevas vidas, forjar metas e independencia. No, nada de eso. Ni triste ni arrepentido, lo único que le quedaba a Yuusei era la tranquilidad. Y ésta no podía completarse sin hacerle un último tributo al amigo que había perdido en su guerra contra Z-ONE. Bruno.

Su cuerpo había desaparecido, había sido succionado sin dejar rastro alguno al cual llorarle, o al cual dejarle flores de cuando en cuando. Pero eso no le impedía rememorar, ni mucho menos hacer una tumba a falta de cuerpo, un lugar al cual regresar cuando quisiera hablar con su viejo amigo. Así pues, después de mucho pensarlo y sin pedir el consentimiento de nadie —pues quizás nadie lo entendería y a él mucho no le importaba—, se decidió a crear un pequeño monumento en memoria de su amigo, una roca vieja y afilada —tan afilada como Red Glasses—, situada en lo alto de la colina, de cara a la ciudad que Bruno había ayudado a salvar. Era perfecto para ir a hablarle, rezarle o incluso, sólo como compañía.

Y desde el mismo día en que esa roca se convirtió en su santuario personal a la amistad, desde ese mismo día prometió visitarla mensualmente, contarle sus proyectos, pedir consejo si lo necesitaba... Por supuesto, Yuusei estaba al corriente de que nunca obtendría respuesta, pero ello no era realmente importante. Pues los amigos escuchan, como Bruno hizo con él. Y esa roca podía escucharlo perfectamente, no necesitaba respuesta.

Un día se le ocurrió llevarle un ramen. Mucha gente en esos momentos consideró el pensar que el salvador había perdido la cabeza, pero el incidente pronto quedó olvidado cuando lo vieron comiéndoselo muy animado. Yuusei nunca hablaba en esas extrañas pero comunes visitas a su cementerio personal, no hablaba en voz alta, pero por dentro...

Por dentro solía preguntarse por el futuro. Por el Bruno del futuro que no llegaría a conocer nuevamente, pero que siempre sería un héroe y un amigo ireemplazable, que vería sus esfuerzos recompensados al conocer un porvenir más agradable, lo cual era mejor, aún si no les permitía conocerse de nuevo.

Los lazos son fuertes y eso debería bastarle, ¿no se lo ha dicho él mismo a sus amigos antes de que se separaran? Y si es así, no le cabe la menor duda de que, en el futuro, esa roca en su memoria seguirá ahí, grabada torpemente con su nombre, como un monolito a su amistad, que espera Bruno reconozca a causa de esos lazos, de ese tiempo compartido.

_En memoria de Bruno._

El paisaje es totalmente diferente y la ciudad amenaza con comerse las escasas áreas verdes circundantes a Neo Dominó, salvo una pequeña porción, escondida en lo alto de la colina, en donde algunas familias a veces van de día de campo. Han pasado muchos años desde que Fudo Yuusei falleció, dejando detrás de sí mismo un legado maravilloso, que los impulsó a un futuro sin destrucción; sin embargo, además de sus modales, moral y duelos épicos, también ha dejado otra cosa por la cual ser recordado. Y es esa pequeña piedra mítica en la memoria colectiva de la ciudad, misma que pasó de boca en boca como lo que realmente era: un tributo a otro salvador de Neo Dominó.

Han pasado muchos, muchísimos años desde que Yuusei dejó ese mundo, pero la extraña roca no se ha quedado sola, pues es ahora un muchacho de ojos azules quien va a verla con regularidad, entre sorprendido y curioso por dicho tributo. Su nombre es Bruno y no recuerda haber hecho nada por lo cual ser agradecido, al igual que el futuro, su memoria ha cambiado y cualquier recuerdo de una vida pasada ha sido eliminado y sin embargo, esa roca lo atrae como las moscas a la miel: sin posibilidad de escape.

Yuusei Fudo tiene una tumba propiamente dicha en el cementerio oficial de Dominó, pero él no se siente realmente conectado a sus restos mortales, sino más bien a ese lugar, en el cual tantas veces se sentó el hombre para contemplar el desarrollo de la ciudad.

Puede que su memoria no haya regresado, como en las fantasías de los cuentos de hadas. Pero sabe que le debe mucho a Yuusei Fudo, que le admira y que incluso le quiere como a un amigo, aún si el abismo de tiempo entre ellos es enorme e insorteable.

_En memoria de Yuusei Fudo._

Graba un poco más abajo de su propio nombre, de manera tan rudimentaria como su predecesor. Cualquiera podría pensar que es excesivamente romántico, pero nunca nada es suficiente para honrar a una amistad. Mucho menos uno como la suya, que sobrepasó el tiempo y el espacio, curando toda desgracia en el proceso.

Esa roca es casi como un hogar... un lugar al cual regresar en busca de amistad.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Siempre quise escribir algo de estos dos, al final esta fue la extraña idea por la cual me decidí. Me disculpo si hay fuera de carácter, pero Yuusei es un personaje que se me hace difícil de manejar, por los diversos matices en su personalidad, que es seria en todo momento, pero que en ocasiones puede mostrar amabilidad y calidez más que entereza. Si ven algún fallo, por favor, no me molesta la crítica constructiva, es más bien apreciada y necesaria. Y por cierto, ya que estamos, disculpen el final empalagoso, no se me ocurría nada mejor con lo cual cerrar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
